Betrayal in the Pride Lands
by JaketheViper
Summary: After overhearing the truth about her father, Kiara meets with the Outlanders and plots to claim the throne. THIS IS A LION KING STORY. INCLUDES DEATH! DONT LIKE IT DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the pride lands of Africa.

King Simba, Queen Nala, and Princess Kiara watched the sun rise as they did every morning.

"This is beautiful." Kiara murmured.

"It sure is." Simba said.

"Its time to get started on our morning rounds." Nala announced.

"Are Uncle Pumbaa and Uncle Timon still sleeping?" Kiara asked her father.

Simba nodded his head in reply.

Nala gave her husband a look.

He shook his head at her.

After finishing the walk, the trio went back to Pride Rock.

Kiara went to relax.

Timon and Pumbaa were awake and were eating, of course, bugs.

Zazu was with them.

"Ah good morning sire." the bird announced.

Giving the three a look, the bird, pig, and meerkat rushed out.

Nala and simba went to the back of pride rock.

"Simba?" Nala said once the were gone. "We should tell her. She's old enough."

"We can't. I dont want her knowing that she's Scar's daughter and not my own." Simba told her.

The two walked out. They passed a ledge. Unknown to them, Kiara was perched on the ledge. She had heard everything.

"I'm Scar's daughter?" she asked herself.

She grinned. "I will make you proud father. I promise."

She leapt off the ledge and headed towards the outlands.

After a 30 min walk. Kiara came to the border of the outlands.

She went in the shadows. After a while she came to stop. There...a few yards in front of her...was Zira and her clan.

"Who is Simba?" Zira asked her son.

"Simba is enemy." Kovu said.

"And what must you do?" Zira asked her son.

"I must kill him." Kovu answered.

"Good. Now here's the plan. Nuka and Vitani will set a fire in the PrideLands. They'll trap Kiara in it.

You step in and save her. Simba will be forced to let you stay in response to your good deed. Once you get him alone. Kill him." Zira said.

The three agreed with the plan.

"It won't work you know." a voice said.

"Who is there?" Zira snarled.

Kiara stepped from the shadows.

"You!" Zira snarled. "You spied on us."

"So I did. Doesn't mean I'll tell him." Kiara said.

"Why are you even here?" Nuka demanded.

"Do you not know who I am?" Kiara asked.

"Yes. You're Kiara. Daughter of Simba." Zira said.

"Wrong. I'm Kiara. Daughter of King Scar."


	2. Chapter 2

"You cannot be Scar's daughter. I was his mate." Zira said in shock.

"There were other females around you know." Kiara said. "Anyway...as I said. You're plan wont work."

"He did have other mates mom. Remember?" Nuka said.

"Oh yeah." Zira said. She shook her head.

" Do you have a better idea?" Vitani said.

"Yes. We take out Kion first. I'll lure him here. Alone. Once you've killed him. Rough me up a bit too. Make it seem as if we were ambushed. You know a few scratches here and there. Once Kion is gone the Pride Lands will be vulnerable to attacks." Kiara said.

The 4 starred at her.

"Her plan may work." Kovu said.

"May work? Its brilliant!" Zira rushed over and wrapped her in a hug.

Once final preparations were made Kiara went to find Kion.

After awhile, Kiara found him at the watering hole. "Kion! Jasiri needs you!" Kiara cried.

Gasping, Kion followed Kiara into the outlands.

After running for a bit, they met a dead end.

"Well where is she?" Kion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah...uh...change of plans." Kiara said.

Kiara snickered upon seeing the confused look on her brother face.

"GET HIM!" Kiara roared.

Zira and her children struck.

Vitani bit Kions leg. Screaming he collapsed in pain.

Snarling, the four lions attacked and killed Kion.

"KION!" a voice screamed.

The 5 lions turned to see Jasiri.

She rushed towards him.

Kiara intercepted her and unsheathing her claws, raked them across the hyenas throat.

Kiara tossed Jasiri to the ground.

After making sure there were no more witnesses.

The put the second plan into motion.

Zira bit hard into Kiara's paw.

Kovu scratched her side, while, Vitani and Nuka scratched her chest and back.

Satisfied Kiara said, I'll kill Simba when I get a chance and I'll blame the hyenas for the attack. Make sure he's dead."

With that she walked or limped home.

After walking a little way, she caught sight of Fuli and the rest of the Guard.

She made her way over. "Fuli." Kiara groaned.

Fuli looked back to see Kiara collapse. "Oh my goodness. Ono get help." Fuli ordered. The rest rushed over to the downed princess.

"What happened?" Bunga asked.

"Hyenas...ambush...Kion...dead." the four gasped at what they heard.

Simba and Nala rushed over. "OH MY BABY!" Nala screamed. "What happened?" Simba asked.

"Kiara told us the hyenas ambushed her and Kion. Kion didn't make it." Beshte said.

With Beshte carrying Kiara, the group of 7 went to pride rock.

Once there, Rafiki the mandrill began healing her.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Ally

After Kiara was patched up, the group asked her to explain.

"Well. I was taking a walk when Jasiri rushed over and begged me to find Kion and meet her in the outlands. She said it was urgent and for us to come alone." Kiara began.

"Mmm him. Then what?" Bunga asked.

"Be patient Bunga." Fuli scolded.

"I found Kion at the watering hole. I told him that Jasiri needed him. When we got there...her clan ambushed us. Kion was killed. I'm sorry daddy. I failed." Kiara said, beginning to cry.

Simba, Nala, and her friends and family comforted her.

"Its not your fault honey. You had no way of knowing." Simba assured her.

"Protect her please?" Fuli said. "Well be back. We need to teach Jasiri a lesson."

"No need." Kiara said. "She's already dead."

Suddenly a figure ran into pride rock begging for help.

It was Madoa.

"I need help. My sister, Jasiri is missing." Madoa said.

"Why would we help your kind?" Fuli said.

The others stood in front of Kiara to shield her.

"That's her. She's one of the hyenas that attacked me and killed Kion!" Kiara shrieked in mock horror.

"What?! That's not true! How could you betray us like this?" Madoa said.

"Why should we believe you?!" Nala snarled.

Just then Tiifu entered the cave.

Upon seeing the hyena, she shoved the hyena down. She pressed her paw into Madoa's neck.

Harder. Harder. Madoa began to struggle and in no time there was a sickening crack. All was still.

But Tiifu was not done. Dragging the hyena behind her, she went to the edge.

"Are you guys hungry?" Tiifu asked the other members of Simba's pride.

"Yes. We are about to go hunt." a lioness said.

"No need. Here." Tiifu tossed Madoa over the edge and walked away.

The others went over to the dead hyena and shrugging their shoulders, began to eat.

Hungry, the others went to eat. Tiifu decided to stay with Kiara.

Kiara was at a loss for words.

"You killed before?" Kiara finally asked.

"Of course. We it comes to protecting you...I'll do anything." Tiifu exclaimed.

"You do realize that we need to take out the rest of guard." Tiifu informed her.

Kiara had a shocked look on her face.

"Yes. I know that you killed Kion. I know that you are Scar's daughter. I know you faked the attack. And of course, I know about your entire plot to become queen and kill Simba and Nala. I want in."

Kiara just shrugged and said yes.

Tiifu wrapped Kiara in a hug. "I wont let you down."

"Zuri. I know that you are out there." Tiifu said. And I know that you are listening. Might as well come inside."

Zuri crept into the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuri crept into the cave.

"I guess you heard everything?" Kiara asked.

Scared, Zuri nodded her head.

"You...cant." Zuri said.

"We can't what?" Tiifu asked.

"You can't kill the king and queen. That's betrayal. You'll be lucky to at least be banished." Zuri said.

"Come on Zuri. Let's talk." Tiifu said.

Tiifu winked at Kiara and led her out of the cave.

Tiifu led Zuri to the top of Pride Rock.

"We can't be up here. This is the forbidden ledge!" Zuri said.

"Zuri? Say hi to Kion for me." Tiifu said.

Giggling, she stomped hard on the ledge. Then quickly got off.

The rock crumbled and Zuri fell to her death.

Tiifu quickly made her way down.

Upon entering the cave she told Kiara about the "accident.".

The two pretend to cry.

"I must go get the pride. They will be heartbroken." Tiifu said sadly.

"Heartbroken about what?" Simba asked. He and the pride and the Guard walked into the room.

Tiifu told the pride about the accident. "I was coming down to get something to eat. Kiara assured me that she'd be alright. I promised to bring her something. As I was leaving the cave. I saw Zuri head up the path. I followed her. She went up to the forbidden ledge. Before I could say anything the ledge crumbled and Zuri fell." Tiifu said.

The pride was indeed heartbroken.

It was upsetting to lose two pride members: Kion and now Zuri, in one day.

The pride sadly went to bury Zuri. After the funeral they decided the Guard would get Kion.

Once arriving back with Kion. They held Kions funeral. Simba and Nala mourned Kion. While Zuri's mother mourned the death of her only child.

Later that night the pride went to sleep. But Simba couldn't sleep. Looking at his wife and daughter sleeping peacefully Simba left the cave. He was unaware of the pair of eyes watching him.

The figure followed him. The figure stepped from the shadows. "Simba? Are you alright?" Tiifu asked.

"I don't know Tiifu." Simba said. "How could this have happened?"

"I'm sorry Simba." Tiifu said. "For what?"

"For this." Tiifu said. Using all of her strength. Tiifu pushed Simba off the ledge.


	5. Chapter 5

Simba managed to hang to the ledge with his paw. He now hung precariously over the edge.

"Tiifu why?" Simba asked.

"I want to be queen that's why." Tiifu said.

"You did it.?" Simba asked.

"Of course! I promised the hyenas hunting rights in the Pride Lands if they killed Kion and Kiara!" Tiifu said grinning.

"Did you kill Zuri?" the king asked.

"Yes." she said sighing. She was my best friend. I had no choice though. She knew to much." Tiifu said.

She shook herself. "Enough talk."

"You'll be found out." Simba said.

"No one will." Tiifu said, as she went to kill Simba.

"That's where you're wrong?" a voice behind her said.

"Hello. Nala. Look at you. Acting like your something." Tiifu said.

"You won't get away Tiifu." Nala said.

"Are you sure?" Tiifu asked.

"No I'm lying to you." Nala said sarcastically.

Snarling Tiifu attacked Nala.

They grappled. Tiifu threw Nala over her shoulder and she fell down the ledge.

Nala managed to hold on and bring herself back onto solid ground.

The grappled again and Tiifu stabbed Nala in the gut.

Nala countered clawing Tiifu's eye.

Tiifu once again threw Nala over her shoulder and this time...off the ledge.

* * *

Nala awoke with a start.

She slowed her breathing down to a steady rhythm.

She turned to look at her husband.

But Simba wasn't there.

She looked at Tiifu's rock.

She too was gone.

Gasping, she rushed out of the cave.

To see Simba and Tiifu sleeping peacefully near the ledge.

Just then Tiifu woke up. She yawned. Turned her head to see Nala.

"What is it my queen? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tiifu announced.

"Could I talk to you? Lioness to Lioness?" Nala said.

Nodding, Tiifu followed Nala.

"I had a nightmare." Nala began. "In my Nightmare you attempted a kill Simba and me. You threw me over the edge of pride rock. You confessed to killing Zuri and masterminding the murder of Kion."

"I would never do that in real life." Tiifu assured her.

Nuzzling each other, they smiled. Then Nala walked away.

Tiifu's smile grew wider, more wicked. More...EVIL!

"That gives me an idea." Tiifu said.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a few days since Zuri and Kion died.

A few days since Tiifu joined.

Now that Kiara paw was pretty much healed she went to get Tiifu.

"Tiifu. Let's go for a walk." Kiara said.

"Ok." the young lioness said.

Leaving the Pride Lands the two entered the Outlands.

"What are we doing here?" Tiifu asked.

"I want you to meet someone." Kiara told her.

After awhile they saw Zira and her pack being bullied by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu.

Hunkering down, in the shadows yet again the two watched the lions and hyenas.

Creeping out of the shadows Kiara and Tiifu advanced towards the hyenas.

Zira noticed them, but said nothing as the duo approached.

Tiifu tapped Janja on the shoulder.

Startled, Janja whirled around in time for Tiifu to grab his shoulders.

She plunged his head into her mouth and with swift move ripped it off his body.

Swallowing Janja's head whole, she tossed the body to the ground.

Upon seeing their leader down, Cheezi and Chungu turned to run.

Kiara slashed Chungu's throat with her claws. Tiifu grabbed Cheezi.

She glared at him. "Enjoy your flight!" she snarled before throwing him over the edge of the cliff. Sending him deeper into the outlands. He didn't survive.

"Kiara. You're ok. But um who is this?" Kovu asked.

"Tiifu. This is my stepmom, Zira. My brothers and sister: Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu." Kiara said. "Guys? This is my bestfriend Tiifu. She'll be joining us in taking over the PrideLands. She's already killed before." Kiara said.

"Welcome!" Zira said, shaking her paw. "Hello. Nice to meet you." Nuka said.

"Likewise." Tiifu said. She shook paws with them.

"So? Who have you killed?" Zira asked.

"Other than the two hyenas you saw me kill. I've also killed another hyena who intruded my home. As well as my friend Zuri, who threatened to rat us out." Tiifu informed her.

"I have to say, I am very impressed at how you killed Kion. I have been planning to take over the Pride Lands since I was a cub." Tiifu said.

"Really?" Kiara asked shocked.

"Yes." Tiifu said. And I have a plan."

Before Tiifu could explain the plan they heard a voice behind them.

"Kiara. There you are."

Kiara turned to see Fuli.

"You're fathers looking everywhere for you." Fuli said and began to head to her. "He sent me to find you."

"You shouldn't be here Fuli." Kiara said.

"Whst do you mean?" Fuli asked her.

"You know. It's too bad. I did like you. But we all have to make...what's is called...SACRIFICES!" Kiara snarled. She slashed at Fuli. Startled, the cheetah began to run. The six lions chased after her. A little bit later, Fuli came to a dead stop.

"DEAD END!?" she said aloud.

All she could see with logs. Piles of them.

Looking back, she could see the lions advancing towards her. Kiara and Kovu were in the lead.

Seeing that she had no choice, Fuli began to climb. Tiifu snuck off to climb to the top.

Kiara and her brother began to climb up after her.

Kiara caught Fuli leg and attempted to bring her to her jaws.

But, to the threes horror, the logs slipped, unable to handle their weight.

Fuli managed to climb to the top.

Only for Tiifu to throw her over.

Fuli fell and hit the log.

Falling the two fell to the bottom as the logs buried them.


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapping Nala

Rushing to the logs, the 4 remaining lions began to search for Kovu and Kiara.

Suddenly the logs moved and Kiara launched from the rubble, holding her left eye.

Helping her family, they finally found Kovu.

A heavy log was pressed against his throat.

Mourning Kovu's death the lions were surprised to hear Fuli groan.

Fuli got up. But Kiara in a fit of rage, grabbed a log and smashed it into Fuli's face.

The force of the blow snapped the cheetahs neck, killing her.

Growling, she turned to face them.

They gasped upon seeing the scar over her eye.

"Simba will pay for this mistake in blood. He took my brother away. So I take something away from him." Kiara said.

"What would that be?" Vitani asked.

"His queen." Kiara said, smiling evilly. "I will destroy him. And everything he loves."

"How?" Nuka asked his sister.

"Easy. Kidnap her and bring her to me." Kiara said.

"I'll be waiting here."

Nodding, Tiifu, Zira, Nuka, and Vitani, went to find the queen.

* * *

Nala sighed in despair. She'd been having nightmares for days.

They kept her up at night.

She could barely sleep.

Ambling mindlessly, she found herself at the watering hole.

Nala stared at her reflection.

Leaning down for a drink, she failed to notice the 4 lions coming up behind her.

Suddenly Nala felt a blinding pain in her head. Then everything went black.

"That was easy." Tiifu said, tossing the rock to the ground.

"Yep sure was." Zira said.

While Nuka and Vitani carried Nala's unconscious body, they headed to the outlands.

* * *

Once arriving back. They found Kiara feasting on Fuli's flesh.

Tiifu felt a little sick but shrugged it off.

"We found Nala." Tiifu said.

"Excellent." Kiara said. "You guys hungry. Theres plenty left."

Nuka and Vitani and Zira dug in immediately.

Tiifu declined politely.

After the meal they tried deciding on how to kill Nala in front of Simba.

"Why dont we eat her alive? Make Simba watch." Nuka said.

Kiara stared at him.

"No thanks. I dont feel like eating my biological mom." Kiara said.

"Hey. You ate your own best ex friend." Vitani said. "Besides we don't get to eat much."

"What if we killed her by beating her with logs." Tiifu said.

"Those things weigh a ton." Zira said. "We should just cut her open. Although I like Nuka's plan."

Agreeing on the plan. Tiifu went to find Simba.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nala!" Simba called out.

The king was out searching for his queen.

"Nala!" Simba said again.

Tiifu rushed up to him.

"Simba. Thank god." Tiifi said.

"Whst is it?" Simba asked her.

"Nala left the Pride Lands." Tiifu said. She said she couldn't take it anymore. I saw her enter the outlands. Come on."

Simba followed her into the Outlands.

* * *

Nala groaned. She rubbed her head.

Sitting up, she saw Zira and her clan.

Then her heart stopped.

For there. Standing right in front of her, grinning, was Kiara.

"K-Kiara?" Nala stammered.

Kiara leaned in close. "Hello. Mother."

Nala gasped upon seeing the scar on her daughter's face.

"Yes. Take a good look. Once Simba gets here. The real fun will begin." Kiara said.

"W- What are you talking about?" Nala said.

"With you and Simba out of the way, I'll be queen." Kiara said.

"Did you...?" she began.

"Yes. I killed Kion. Well technically, they did. I also faked the attack. I also killed Fuli. " Kiara said.

Grinning, Kiara unsheathed her claws and stabbed them into Nala's leg.

Nala screamed in pain. Blood leaked from her leg.

Kiara took her claws and raked them down Nala's back.

"Please stop." Nala cried, begging for mercy.

"Awww. She said please." Kiara said.

The four lions laughed.

"She's over here." Kiara heard Tiifu's voice.

The 5 darted into the shadows.

Simba and Tiifu ran up to Nala.

"Nala!" Simba screamed upon seeing his mate's bloody body.

Rushing over to her, he nuzzled her.

Zira, Vitani, and Nuka quickly pounced on him.

"Hello Simba." Zira said, mockingly.

"Zira?" Simba asked. "Let me go. My mate is severely injured."

"Oh, but if you that." Zira said. "You'll miss the fun."

Simba stared confusingly at Zira.

"Hello. Simba." Kiara said. She stepped out of the shadows.

He too gasped, upon seeing the long scar running down Kiara's face.

From her eye to her chin.

"K-Kiara?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was hard for Nala to bear the pain.

It was even harder to believe her princess was the ringleader of the gang of lions.

"Kiara? Honey? Let's talk about this." Simba said.

"Talk? I lost my BROTHER because of you." Kiara snarled.

"Honey. Kion's death. It wasn't your fault. Or ours." Simba said.

"I'm talking about Kovu!" Kiara said.

Simba shrank back in fear. His eyes widened.

"Mother. Why dont you tell him about Kion." Kiara said.

"Kiara and Zira...killed...Kion...and Fuli." Nala stuttered from the pain.

The 4 lions cackled at the fear in Simba's eyes.

"What is going on here?" a voice called.

Sarabi appeared over the horizon. "Mom!" Simba shouted as she walked up to him.

"Get the pride!"

Suddenly, claws erupted from Sarabi's chest.

"NO!" Simba screamed.

Screaming in pain, Sarabi collapsed.

Looking behind her...everyone saw that it was Tiifu.

She licked Sarabi's blood from her claws.

"Just like your father!" Kiara told Simba, menacingly.

Snarling he attempted to get up.

Kiara punched him in the face.

The force of the blow knocked him to the ground.

"Payback time!" Kiara called out.

"Zira. Nuka. Vitani. Me and Tiifu will hold Simba down." Kiara said.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Simba gasped and pleaded with Kiara to spare Nala.

"Please. Show mercy!" Simba begged.

"Sorry. All out...of mercy!" Kiara whispered in his ear.

With Kiara holding his head in place. Simba was forced to watch as Nala was brutally ripped apart. Alive.

SORRY 4 THE SHORT CHAPTER EVERYONE. ILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON.


	10. Chapter 10

Simba yanked his head back hard.

His sudden action caused Tiifu and Kiara to fly backward.

Rushing forward he swiped Zira away and stabbed Vitani in the throat with his claws, killing her.

Sudden screaming was heard. Timon, Pumba, Ono, Beste, Bunga, Zazu, and the Pride attacked the villians. Fur flew everywhere.

While fighting, Beshte and Bunga were trying to lead an injured Nala and Sarabi away. Zira noticed and rushed at them. She devoured Bunga and began to fight Beshte.

Beshte won easily due to his size.

Ono and Zazu were pecking Nuka in the head while he was fighting Timon and Pumbaa.

Nuka swatted Zazu away.

But Kiara and Tiifu were having the worst of it.

Kiara was fighting lions along with Tiifu and the two were losing.

Tiifu ambushed Zuri mom.

"Hello. How is Zuri? Want me to dig down six feet under and her?" Tiifu asked. She grinned.

"You MONSTER!" the mother yelled.

Getting on their hind legs the two locked into a deathmatch.

"This is for ZURI!" she screamed. She pushed Tiifu hard.

Tiifu flew back. She flew off the edge and hit her head hard on the edge of canyon wall. She fell into the river never to be seen again.

"Tiifu!" Kiara cried out.

Seeing she was outnumbered she began to back away.

Her foot hit the edge.

"Theres no where for you to go now." a lioness growled.

She looked at the river. "There is one place." she grinned.

Turning around she dove over the edge. Into...the river below.

The lions rushed to the edge to see her being swept away.

Scoffing, the lions turned away.

Sarabi and Nala were surrounded.

By their friends.

Nuka and Zira were dead.

Simba was sadly nuzzling his wife and mother.

Sarabi wasn't moving.

"I love you Nala. " Simba said.

"I love you too." Nala said.

Her eyes slowly closed. They would never open again.

Simba body wracked with sobs.

He had lost everyone. He lost his father. His mother. His daughter. And now the love of his life.

His pride comforted him as it slowly began to rain.


End file.
